


Coils of Passion

by Xobit



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Naga, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xobit/pseuds/Xobit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prism cobra meets a king cobra, the music between them can hardly be called sweet… or can it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coils of Passion

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collaboration piece with Murr-miay
> 
> Here is the awesome art of the Naga’formers; [Optimus as Naga](http://murr-miay.deviantart.com/art/Optimus-as-naga-342689756), [Megatron as Naga](http://murr-miay.deviantart.com/art/Megatron-as-naga-342214898),  
> [Battle on Sunrise](http://murr-miay.deviantart.com/art/Battle-on-sunrise-344116836) and  
> [Naga’s Love](http://murr-miay.deviantart.com/art/Naga-s-love-345844190)  
>  go love them, please!
> 
> Warning: slash, Snake sex, romance, M-preg, transformers egg laying (vague), insanity and character death
> 
> Beta by AKzeal and all the nice people from the google doc session :heart:

Nagas were a diverse species, many branches and subspecies splitting from the original line of the black mamba nagas. Some inherited speed, some color, some poison. Some mixed with other reptilian kin and yet others seemed to develop their very own traits. 

One such species were the Prism Cobra Nagas, a subspecies of the cobra branch. They wielded no poison of any kind, nor the sharp claws typical of the species, but they did sport the wickedly sharp fangs. Their colors were far more vivid than most cobra nagas and they were an open, festive lot, though they were by nature solitary wanderers until they settled with a mate, or two. 

The sun was hot and the earth dry and cracking from prolonged sun baking. The young Prism cobra naga made good speed in his travel over the dried out lake bed. Not long ago he had been stretched out over the ground, soaking up the first warming rays of the sun. 

His restless wanderlust had reached new heights in the last few groons and now he could barely stand to be in one place for a dark cycle’s recharge. Of course he knew why, but he thought little about it, when alone the heat was endured, when with someone it was enjoyed. Alone and away from any settlements of any kind he did not expect to find the second on this, his first time. 

But the ceaseless wandering left him prone to being distracted, tired processor not registering things like it should, making him miss vital clues as to the territories he moved though. Like traces of other, larger, naga... the tokens, traces and signs that told what branch of the naga family the strangers belonged to. 

Such a thing could be truly dangerous as some of the larger nagas was less than shy about where their meals came from. He knew this, but his heat drove him to distraction even though it had not yet reached its full potential. At some point he would be driven to build a nest, though he had no fertilized eggs to hatch or even any eggs to lay. It was just how the heat went in young nagas. 

He travelled ever onwards, going nowhere and being increasingly less cautious. Eventually he crossed into the territory of a naga he would have usually avoided with meticulous care... 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The large grey, red, and black naga rose out of nowhere among the ancient stone structures, hood spread wide and fangs bared. His lower hands were curled into claws, sharp tips gleaming with deathly intend, his upper hands held sharp slightly curved stump twin swords. Optimus wanted to cower away, but felt the coil of heat tighten in his abdomen. Instead of listening to either instinct he pulled his ax from his back and flared his own hood out, baring sharp fangs in as much of a brave front as he could manage. 

As much of a challenge as he could offer. 

How, oh how!, had he managed to end up in a king cobra’s territory? Apart from the anacondas and mambas the king cobras were the most dangerous of naga kin, more than willing to eat young nagas if it meant a meal to survive on. Terror competed with the tight coil of lust in his abdomen, but all he could do was attempt a fight. 

A fight he knew he had little chance of winning but he was not going to give up his life without trying to get away. 

It was such a very unfair fight. Like any young naga he was small and had only one pair of arms, his chassis was strong and well honed; he was even skilled at fighting. But the larger naga was not just large, he was a virtual giant, old enough to have gained a second pair of arms, a predator by creation and his tail was so long he could box Optimus in even as they danced together on the edge of battle. 

Even in this desperate situation of defend or die it took Optimus very little time to recognize that he was being played with. A realization that gave birth to despair. The old king cobra did not even consider him enough of a threat to simply kill and eat him... 

Another problem arose as the fight dragged on. One he had not anticipated, one that scared him nearly witless because it made his control falter and on occasion falter entirely. it was distracting enough that he failed to realize that the king cobra did not even try to land a wounding blow, that the lethal swords and claws simply grazed him in something that could conceivably be called caresses.

* * *

He was not a king cobra naga, but he was one of the most gorgeous nagas Megatron had ever laid optics, let alone hands, on. And his scent... flicking his glossa out again he felt his spikes twitch and harden even more. 

The gorgeous little thing was brave too, somewhat desperate and getting increasingly uncoordinated but who could blame him? His heat was peaking, that much was clear, and Megatron intended to be the one to sate it. The little one was a cobra of some kind, he would probably be able to breed with him... and if the attraction proved to be only heat generated, well, he could always end him after. 

Finally he managed to get the smaller naga tangled up in his coils, a further nod to the burdened naga’s skills. Further incentive to want him. He could feel the smaller mech struggle, the slender coils of his tail trying to squeeze his own in an effort to be let go. The little one stood no chance at all, but what did it matter to him? He had his prize and would enjoy it as much as he was able. 

Wresting the ax from blue hands with his secondary hands, he put his swords away with his primary hands. He laughed at the little naga’s continuing struggling and collected the blue hands in one of his primary ones, using the other primary to tilt the pretty face up so he could kiss his hissing captive. His glossa was bitten and he immediately knew that the little one was not venomous. 

Poor little thing... it was no hardship at all to drag the struggling young naga to his den. Soon enough he would stop struggling, Megatron knew heat well enough, it had spiked in his prey and now it would level out into nesting need, he could provide the nest easily. Right now though he had no time to wait for the more compliant need to arrive. He wanted his prize, the titillating scent of readiness teasing his olfactory sensor and his glossa with its thick hot aroma. 

Megatron pinned the beautiful naga down by holding his one set of arms over his helmet, with one primary hand, his other hands mapping and teasing the trashing, and fighting chassis. It was so hot it felt like flames lived under the plating, and when he found the slit lubricant was already painting a slippery trail for his claws to follow. 

The little naga’s spikes slid out into his waiting secondary hands with only a little provocation, hard and glistening with slick fluids. His free primary hand delved back into the slit, one claw sliding into the leaking valve only to meet a barrier he had somehow not expected to find in a wanderer. 

Seals very rarely lasted long in young nagas. 

He rumbled with pleasure and anticipation, finally breaking the silence they had held to all though their dance. 

“Such a gift to bring me...” panic danced in the blue optics, his words greeted with a strangled noise that might have been a word once upon a time. He smiled at the young naga and pushed a second claw though the wet slickness of the tight valve. 

He was not wanted, but he was needed and eventually the want would come, he would make sure of that. Now though he needed to claim, with such an unwilling mate claiming was the most important part, or his offspring, if he sired some, would not be counted as his. Nor would this gorgeous young naga have any obligation to him. 

Grey coils all but drowned the brilliant blue and red naga, as he was kept locked in place while the larger king cobra exploited any weakness he could find. From stroking the pretty red and blue banded spikes to delving under the edges of armor scales, to kissing those pouty dangerous dermas that hid sharp fangs and dentals.

But slowly the fighting faltered, his caresses driving the other to distraction. The valve giving and sucking at his claws until he could burrow four fingers of his primary hand in as deep as the seal allowed him to go. He had long past let go of the blue hands, but had yet to receive caresses in return. Panic and desire warring plainly in his soon to be claim. 

His own spikes slid out from his slit, hard and ready, slick with lubricant. He only needed to shift just so...

* * *

“Argh!” back bowing against the trap of grey and black coils Optimus tried to grasp and hold onto the pain, unwilling to take pleasure from his captor. It was too late, he knew that, and yet he still tried. The massive spike inside him was moved with surprisingly gentle care... 

Everything was done with surprising care. His chassis coaxed into a frenzy of need that overwrote sensible panic at being in the coils of the much larger king cobra. He could not escape from it; he could not escape from the knowing touch of four hands, the driving power of slow, sensual thrusts. His chassis gave up, his processor drowned, and pleasure seemed to be the only thing that his world revolved around. 

It did not seem to matter how many times he shattered, the larger naga was always there to put him back together and shatter him again. Time fractured, energy was consumed, and his gestation chamber filled to overflowing with the king cobra’s nanite rich transfluid. 

At one point, he did not know when, the large naga pulled his helmet back, his hood long folded down, and bit into his shoulder where it met his neck. The long fangs slid in easily and deep. He was sure he would offline, his lines burned with the acidic touch of venom.

That was when the world turned into nothing but pleasure. When he lost grasp completely of what little reality sense he had had left after dozens of overloads. 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hunger combined with the bitter scent of fresh prey woke him. He nearly shrieked when his optics powered on, finding the large king cobra looming over him, but the other immediately pulled back. Instead the prey was offered him, a succulent cobberboar sparklet. A meal fit for a king cobra indeed. Much as he would have liked to hiss and reject the gift he was too sore and depleted to risk such a move... or indeed risk angering his host. 

It was not till he was about halfway through the offering that he realized his heat was already changed into the nesting urge. His tired processor slowly put together his fear fuzzy memories, the fact that his chassis hurt all over...

Even though the king cobra was watching him, he sat up and slid two fingers into his slit to feel if possibly he wasn’t wrong abou~ 

No, the plug was there, soft and giving but stuck so completely it would be futile to attempt to dig it out. At least it meant he was in no immediate danger of being the king cobra’s next meal... not when possibly, likely, carrying the other naga’s clutch. It would also explain the fine meal he suddenly had no appetite for. Still he forced himself to eat it all, feeling bloated and queasy when he was done. 

At least the larger naga left when he was done, and a short nap later he had not returned. Optimus took the chance, stealthily slithering from the den in an attempt to flee the predator he had inadvertently gotten tangled with. 

Megatron hauled him back not a joor later, assuring his dominance by smearing his armor with his transfluid. It left Optimus charged, hot, confused, and afraid. 

Why? Just because he had been in heat? He was not a king cobra naga, he was a prism cobra... what possible use could this powerful old naga have for him and what eggs he might have conceived? 

Coiling up in a corner of the den he watched the other with huge, fearful optics, flinching when suddenly he spoke.

“I will not harm you, I will not harm your eggs. I am giving you a nest, protection, and fuel,” primary arms gestured to the cave, a very good nesting den indeed, secondary arms crossed over the expanse of the lower chest.   
`  
“I don’t want your help!” the hiss was out, tinged with fear, even terror, before Optimus could stop himself. It was the truth, but he should have been wiser than blurting it in this manner to a naga like this. Pulling back, he pressed against the cave wall, pulling his coils tight and tense. 

The king cobra reared back, rising on his coils hood flaring wide in aggression. Optimus flinched and tried to make himself even smaller, arms involuntarily but immediately going to protect his abdomen. The reaction seemed to stop the other naga though he was still obviously angry. 

“You will not accept me?” the rumble was colored with rage and incredulity. Optimus did not answer, simply hissing angrily, still wedged against the cave wall. 

“Very well! Since you will not take my help and protection I will leave this place to you,” before Optimus could answer, sensibly or not, the larger naga uncoiled himself and slid from the cave. His anger was obvious, like a breath of a scalding desert heat.

* * *

Megatron was more than aware that his hasty decision had been foolish, but the fear and anger the small naga had shown after his gentle treatment and gift... Well, he had always had a fiery temper. He could be thankful that he had not renounced his claim on naga and eggs both in the flash of his furious reaction.

Not to mention he had left his den for the carrying naga and not simply tossed him out to fend for himself and his eggs in the wild. Oh, the urge had been there, but the need to see his possible offspring safe had squashed it before it could become reality.

The young naga was under his plating though, his fluxes consisted only of his scent, the feel of him, his taste... 

And he could not leave his territory, could not bear to leave the mech as alone as he could have. He left prey for him, carefully cleaned of his scent and disguised as the kills of other predators, or accidents. While his claim turned out to be a competent hunter, he was also carrying. 

Soon obviously carrying. 

It galled him that he could not simply return, take a true active part in the cycle. But as long as there was no danger he could do little... it was he who had given up his den for the young naga to nest in, after all. His temper that had caused him to slither away instead of attempting to reason with his claim.

Still he kept a close watch on his former den when the time came for the eggs to be laid, and he was greatly relieved when his claim left it a few orn later, a smile on the pouty dermas, looking healthy and hale. 

It became harder and harder to keep away, and as a result he roamed his territory as far from the den as he could. Returning only to see that all was as it should be.

* * *

Optimus was not stupid, naive in more areas than was entirely healthy, but not stupid. He knew the king cobra had not left his territory to him. What he could not figure out were the gifts, that many accidents and fresh kills from scared off predators? No, he was not stupid. The continued interest was unnerving but, as he calmed down and the eggs got heavier, it became more wanted. It was as if knowing whose eggs he was carrying mellowed him towards the older naga. 

Or maybe it was simply that he had time to think over what had actually happened and been done. Realizing that he had at no point been in danger of anything but having his seal taken and being made heavy with eggs.

He was not making the mistake of not thinking the king cobra to be safe, they were not mated and likely would not be. This was about the eggs, not even the worst of the worst among nagas would eat their own eggs or littles. Stranger’s eggs however... there was a reason why any egg heavy naga did his best to get an easily defendable nest. 

This den was defended. Maybe he should not have relied on that so much though, but after the eggs were laid, all seventeen neatly stacked and covered with rotting vegetation and sand, he did allow himself to rely on it a little. 

A foolish, stupid, naive thing to do. 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

“Such pretty little eggies, come to Random,” the maniacal laughter rang out from the den, alerting Optimus to his uninvited guest. Fear made his spark skip a pulse and he hurried inside, ax drawn though he feared he was already too late. 

Over the nest a strange naga loomed, digging into it... but as yet no white shells were out or broken open on the floor. 

“Leave my nest alone!” the naga was far larger than him, cream yellow and purple with black accents, and it reacted to him as soon as he spoke. He had never seen a naga with such a face, blank with a wide mouth that seemed to have no dermas but consisted of jagged dental plates. 

“Oh ho ho, what do we have here? It is a pretty little snake, pretty colors, pretty, pretty,” he was tired of meeting naga that could loom over him with no effort at all. He was scared of this one, for it was clearly insane, and he did not know what to do to get it away from his nest.

“Random wants the pretty one,” to his horror an erect spike slipped from insane naga’s slit, another following the first. He hefted his ax and bared his fangs in a warning hiss, hood flaring out. 

“Oh ho ho, little one thinks it’s a pretty cobra? No no no... little one has no venom, little prism, little rainbow maker, Random knows your kin, yesss, Random is smart, Random is clever,” the jagged grin got impossibly wider and Optimus wanted to run. If not for his eggs he would have, but he could not leave them to the insane one. His young would be killed if he did not defend them. 

He decided to attack, in the hopes that taking the initiative would enable him to get a fatal blow in at the larger naga. A blow did land, but the creamy yellow armor scales barely had an indentation and the big naga simply laughed hysterically and backhanded him, sending him into the left side wall. His processor swam but he still tried to defend himself when the laughing naga pressed in close. 

A hand closed over his face plates and his helm was bashed back into the wall, again and again until he went limp, always hearing the laughter. 

“Better, better!” he was not quite offline, but he wished he was, he could feel the clawed hands of the insane naga stroke over him. It should have reminded him of the king cobra, but it did not... these hands were not gentle at all; there was nothing arousing in the touches. The claws dug in and hurt, and when they found his slit there was nothing gentle in their invasion and he could only be thankful that he had no seal anymore. 

“Pretty little mech, little prism will carry Random pretty eggies, but first, yes first! Random must eat well,” no...oh no, Optimus struggled to get free but he was just hiked up, carried over to his nest as limp as a doll. He could smell the heat and the rot as his nest was being torn apart and all he could do was push feebly at his captor. 

The naga ramble on, occasionally stopping his digging in the nest to touch, grope and prod Optimus. He did not know if he was happy for that or not... as long as the other touched him his eggs were safe, but it would not last for long at all.

* * *

Flickering his glossa out again Megatron turned his helmet this way and that. His hunt had been diverted by the scent of a strange naga, a pit viper naga of some kind, who had moved into his territory. The path it had taken was random and confusing, with no clear goal behind it that he could discern. It did, however, continue deeper and deeper into his territory, and uneasiness stirred the further in he followed. 

His den was in that direction. His claim and their eggs were virtually defenseless against a naga of this size, and pit viper nagas were all venomous... 

For a moment he was torn between following the tail and responding to the fear that flared up in his spark. His spark won, to the Pit with his territory!

His spark proved to be right, cutting across the trail of the stranger he saw all too clearly that the random course was less random than it seemed. As soon as he got close to the den he heard laughter, unhinged continuous laughter, and garbled words that became clearer and clearer until...

“~ttle prism will carry Random pretty eggies,” more such things came, along with threats to the eggs, talk of eating well and a high pitched halting keen that could only come from one other naga. Once inside he saw the pit viper looming over and digging into the nest with one arm, the other holding his claim close. Energon dripped slowly but steadily from a wound on the back of his claim’s helmet, and the weak, uncoordinated thrashing attempt to fight told of a concussion of some sort. 

Stealth might have been better but he was too angry, his roar caused the other to drop the smaller naga and the turn from the nest. Red optics widened but there was no fear in them, the cream yellow and purple pit viper naga was clearly out of his processor, laughing even now. 

“Big naga, king cobra naga, come to take Random’s new playthings away? Random have not even eaten yet!” the attack was both expected and unexpected but easily deflected. There was no pattern to the skillful way the other fought, though rusty the blade ‘Random’ pulled from subspace was still deadly. 

The pit viper naga was smaller than he, and younger, but faster and apparently completely uncaring about getting injured. Megatron scored several times without any reaction but a slight edge to the hysterical insane laughter. 

Blades clashed, claws scored, energon slicked the floor of the den and flew in glowing arches when weapon or claws were swung for yet another attack. 

The he finally manage to land a true blow, his blade piercing one of ‘Random’s’ shoulders completely. The other naga howled and twisted, sinking his fangs deep into Megatron’s arm. The hot flash of venom being injected into his lines made him grit his dentals together as he pushed and clawed at the insane mech to get him to let go. 

A crunch sounded and the cream yellow naga went limp, he could finally wrest his arm free of the fangs as the chassis of his enemy started to fade to grey. In the broad back a familiar ax was buried deep. Looking past it he saw his claim, swaying weakly, grim determination slowly fading from dazed optics along with the light, unconsciousness claiming him. 

It was all Megatron could do to re-cover the eggs in their nest and drag the younger naga to his own recharge nest before the venom truly kicked in. By then he was in agony and almost had to drag himself across the floor to the dead pit viper naga so he could feed from him. It might already be too late, but there was a chance...

* * *

Optimus woke up, rolled over and promptly emptied his tank all over the floor. The action helped little on the nausea or the pain, but at least he had no more to throw up. He dragged himself somewhat upright and slithered unsteadily to the nest, only to find the eggs safe, nest rebuild somewhat haphazardly. 

He remembered the king cobra coming back but... twisting around he saw two chassis on the floor, one partially on top of the other smaller one. The attacker was offline for good, chassis grey and still, a pool of matted dried energon around the body. His ax lay on the floor, in the pool of fluids. 

The king cobra had been feeding. Even with the larger naga half covering the offline naga he could see that the back wound from his ax had been wrenched further open... and that parts of the armor was missing. He had to support himself on the egg nest while another attack of nausea passed. 

It took him awhile until he could manage to approach, not to mention touch. The moment he did, though, he realized that the king cobra was sick, plating burning hot under his hand. It took almost a joor to move the enormous naga around so he could tend to his wounds. The bite wound had rust around the edges, the sign of a venomous bite and infection... he did his very best to tend to it and in the end he fell into recharge coiled up to the too hot king cobra. 

For two orn he fought through his own recovery, tending as well as he could to the sick king cobra. Realizing somewhere along the way that he did not even have a name to give his nestlings when they were old enough to ask for their co-creator. 

On the third orn he finally felt well enough to attempt to remove the disgusting remains of the strange attacker. In the end that project became more than just a little more disgusting because he had to dismember the chassis, unable to move it in full. It made him wonder how he had managed to get the king cobra into the nest. Deciding eventually that it had to be because the nest was a hollow, had it been on a shelf he would have been fragged. 

On the sixth orn the king cobra’s fever started to fall, but he was unsure if it was a good thing or not. 

Coiling up against the larger chassis, as usual, he was unprepared for waking with two sets of arms wrapped tightly against him and the feel of two very erect spikes rubbing against his plating. For a moment he stiffened, a hiss almost leaving his vocalizer but then he stopped it, thinking about the larger naga saving him. Protecting their... his, their nest. 

Uncertainly he wiggled and twisted around, silencing the sleepy grumbling protest with an inexpert kiss. Before he knew it, it was taken over by the larger mech, and he was being pushed into the ground, four hands mapping out his chassis. 

This time he was lucid and the pleasure was surprisingly more intense, as was the acute discomfort of being penetrated by such a big spike with little preparation. But the discomfort was still merely momentary, lost in the ecstasy is larger older lover seemed to know just how to create. 

“Uh... that’s not necessary,” sleepy and sated he pushed at the other when the second spike slid into him.

“It is,” he whined but stopped resisting as the king cobra set about coaxing another climax out of his tired chassis.

* * *

They hatched in the middle of the night, moons shining bright in the sky. All seventeen eggs hatching young that was alive and well, and Optimus more than thankful that their co-creator was there and had four arms. 

And rather happy that they despite all the arguments and the sickness had managed to hunt enough prey to sate the hatching hunger of their nestlings too. 

No... Things were not perfect. The king cobra naga, Megatron, was a dominant fragger who had his own ideas about how things should be. Including that Optimus was his, as was the nestlings. 

Optimus agreed on the nestlings but not on himself. He was not one to be owned! and as soon as the nestlings were old enough he was going to go his own way... 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

“Wipe that smile off your dermas, fragger,” the irritated snap only earned him a deep chuckle he could feel as a vibration all though his chassis, right down to his yellow tail tip. He hissed with annoyance, but even he knew it was his own fault... he had stayed too close to the den. Nervous about his nestlings even though Megatron was there. 

Another heat, another claim... and eventually another nest full of eggs. 

Maybe he really did not want to leave...


End file.
